


Super Boy-Friends

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Denver Broncos, Episode: S02E12 - Clubhouses, Episode: S02E18 - Prehistoric Ice Man, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gorak is you?, Headcanon, Jealousy!Stan, Linear-No Linear Narrative, Literary Debate, M/M, Out of Nothing, Porn with Feelings, Reunion, SMUT AND PORN ONLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SO MANY TAGS!!, Separation, Sleepovers, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Style Week, Style Week 2018, TOOLKITE DESERVES LOVE, Temper Tantrums, a bit of spoilers, chocolate kisses, just saying, super best friends, top!kyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Uma coletânea de one shots atendendo ao evento "Style Week".Cada fic terá seu próprio resumo, mas você pode dar uma breve olhada neste sumário:Day 1 ~> FriendshipDay 2 ~> HeadcanonsDay 3 ~> AUDay 4 ~> AngstDay 5 ~> Style MomentDay 6 ~> Holiday (Hanukah, Christmas, New Year)Day 7 ~> Free Day!! (aka, Porn!)* Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *** if you only know English, and you feel like reading this fanfic, DO IT, like me and others (non-English speakers) and translate with google translator, you cowards! **





	1. Porque tenho você

**Author's Note:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 1 ~> Amizade
> 
> Em meio aos estudos para a prova de Recuperação de Matemática, Stan lembra de quando conheceu Kyle.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, então, os meninos estão sobrevivendo como podem, não há nada demais, o enredo é clichê, e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

###  ** Inveja por quê? **

  

Poucos dias depois de ter sido vítima de tiroteios na escola, eles participaram de um grupo de estudos sobre o processo de convocar as pressões por Clyde, praticamente todos os garotos têm sido recuperados e os Clyde não têm melhores resultados em termos de aniversários.

Ele olhou para o outro lado da sala e viu Kyle explicando baixinho e fricção para Stan, o moreno abriu a boca, se separou e soprou, chegou a hora.

Então Clyde jogou um olhar para Craig que riscava um jogo da velha sem caderno de Tweek, desinteressado das questões que o loiro resolvia.

 

\- Tenho inveja da amizade de vocês, sabem? - Disse Clyde um critério de esclarecimento. Meu amigo nunca foi legal assim comigo!

\- Inveja por quê? - Faça a sua prévia antes de comprar batata frita na boca de Kyle. - Meu braço na parede não tem nada a ver com a amizade, cara.

\- Cala Boca, Clyde. - Craig respondeu friamente. - Você tem me trocado por uma porção de tacos de bacon e carne sem pensar.

\- Porra, parceiro, mas é feito baixo ... quer dizer ... bacon e carne ... - Clyde encolheu os ombros.

 

Tweek girou os olhos.

 

\- Craig, pela milésima vez: Repete a primeira e multiplica pelo inverso da segunda! Jesus, não posso voltar e recuperar uma nota!

 

Clyde riu de Craig e o moreno mostrou o dedo para o melhor amigo, enquanto tentava desviar do olhar feliz que o amigo lhe enviava.

 

Stan e Kyle se entreolharam e riram, como se estivessem em seus olhos Stan lembrou como conhecer Kyle, gravou especialmente o momento exato em que colocaram os olhos no garotinho inseguro que se agarrava com todas as forças ao colo de uma mulher ruiva, mas uma das lembranças mais antigas de Stan era de seus olhos pousaram nos de Kyle.

O moreno ficou tão encantado com o brilho curioso e com sardas suaves que puderam ver o bem de perto salpicando a roldana arrebitado, e não hesitou em tomar uma frente para o dia-a-dia com o garoto pousler, pena que ele nunca soube falar sobre o que estava pensando, pois fora empurrado por Eric Cartman.

O pequeno Kyle, ajeitou a ushanka verde e cuspiu uma resposta, uma carranca que ele mostrou foi suficiente para fazer Eric Cartman dar um passo para trás e se afastar, o mesmo que um olhar de desprezo para Stan que parecia ansioso para falar qualquer coisa .

Porém, Stan nem se incomodava de não se lembrar mais do que ele tinha, era um pouco menor do que ele e tão corajoso ... o que seria dele sem Kyle?

 

\- Stan ... hey, está doendo ...? - Uma voz de Kyle soou muito próxima.

O nariz do riu estava quase em colo no dele, Stan ergueu os olhos, viu que Kyle se afastou e apontou para uma deleia dele.

\- Não ... estou bem, porque tenho você como meu super melhor amigo!

 


	2. Provando uma teoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 2 ~> Headcanons
> 
> Para provar que eles não eram gays, Kyle resolveu testar uma teoria.
> 
>  
> 
> * Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, dessa forma, Stan é gado demais e faz qualquer coisa que o Kyle sugira, o enredo é clichê, e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Mais uma one daquele desafio que eu não deveria atender... rs... mas estou mantendo em 500 palavras, dessa forma fica okay!!
> 
> Neste Segundo Dia do evento o tema é headcanon, e eu não sabia o que escolher, então resolvi ir em um que eu nunca usei em fics ainda, que é:  
> "O primeiro beijos deles começou realmente desajeitado e de forma experimental, para provar que não eram gays"!!
> 
> Há outros headcanons espalhados pelo enredo, como o suco de morango com gengibre, eu acredito piamente que o Stan faz suco de gengibre e morango pro Kyle até mesmo na casa do próprio kkkkk!!  
> Outro headcanon é a touca envergonhada... aposto que se os objetos deles tivessem vida se esconderiam em constrangimento porque esses dois não tem noção de o quanto se gostam!!
> 
> Bônus: Tem um headcanon surpresa que não é sobre Stan e Kyle!
> 
> Uma coisa que está na fic, e é muito canon na real é o Stan fazendo qualquer coisa que o Kyle queira... sinceramente, nem é headcanon isso, mas enfim... Stan não pode ver o Kyle querendo algo que já quer fazer pro ruivo!! *Stan gado demais, shhhh*
> 
> O link para a publicação que lançou o evento estará nas Notas Finais!!
> 
>  
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

###  ** Se o Kyle falou... **

  

 

Era início do verão e Stan e Kyle observavam pela janela quando Ike saiu de casa acompanhado de Firkle, era um pouco incomum, pois o irmão mais novo de Kyle estava puxando o gótico pela mão, e sorria sem parar.

O ruivo sentia-se culpado, pois na noite anterior seu irmão viera até ele e lhe fizera uma pergunta, e agora Kyle estava questionando sua própria resposta.

Stan o encarava preocupado, o copo de suco esquecido quando o moreno se esticou para frente para observar o melhor amigo mais de perto.

 

— Não acho que andar de mãos dadas faça alguém gay, quer dizer, fala sério — Kyle declarou repentinamente —, nós andamos de mãos dadas muitas vezes e nada aconteceu.

 

Stan acenou com a cabeça, Kyle estava certo, claro que estava.

 

— Para ser gay o cara precisa beijar outro cara e gostar. — Kyle falou olhando despreocupadamente para o suco de morango com gengibre que Stan fizera para ele. — Se rolar um beijo e o cara não sentir nada, então ele não é gay, pronto!

 

Stan sentiu o rosto aquecer, ele observou as bochechas rosadas de Kyle e jogou um olhar preocupado para o termostato, talvez estivesse muito quente dentro do quarto do ruivo.

 

— Sim... claro, não é óbvio? — O moreno olhou de soslaio para Kyle, os dedos do ruivo brincavam tracejando algo no suor do copo embaçado. — Não tem como discordar disso.

 

— Nós poderíamos provar a teoria!

— Hã?

 

Kyle jogou um olhar escaldante para Stan, o ruivo acabara de completar 14 anos e passava por um estirão de crescimento que o deixou alguns centímetros mais alto que o moreno.

 

— Cara, vamos nos beijar e provar isso!

— Mas, Kyle...

— Não, é sério, Stan, dois amigos podem até mesmo se beijar na boca, se eles não são gays, isso não vai atrapalhar em nada!

— Certo, cara, okay.

 

O moreno se viu acenando com a cabeça, um segundo depois, Kyle jogava os braços em seus ombros e o puxava para si, os lábios do ruivo tocaram os seus e Stan não podia ignorar a língua que empurrava-se, exigente, ele permitiu que Kyle avançasse, e o calor os inundou muito de repente.

 

Instintivamente Kyle empurrou Stan e as costas do moreno tocaram na beirada do sofá, era totalmente diferente de beijar uma menina, mais agressivo, definitivamente não era delicado, mas parecia muito mais interessante e completamente maravilhoso.

Stan sentiu as mãos de Kyle segurando a nuca dele, os dedos do ruivo aprisionaram seus cabelos e o gorro azul da bola vermelha escorregou.

Quando eles se separaram, Kyle já não tinha mais certeza de nada, só que ele não poderia jamais aceitar que Stan beijasse outras pessoas.

 

— Cara... acabei de lembrar que existem outras orientações sexuais... — Kyle passou a língua nos lábios, os olhos verdes fixos na touca azul de Stan que parecia constrangida no chão. — Semana passada Kenny falou que era Pansexual.

 

Stan mordeu os lábios evitando olhar para Kyle.

 

— Sim... parece que o Kenny é mais espero que a gente, cara...

 

Kyle gemeu.

 

— Eu sei...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Kenny é o mais observador, ficar quieto ajudou ele a chegar a um entendimento mais rápido, então, "Kenny Pansexual" e meu headcanon favorito, praticamente canônico pra mim!
> 
> Sobre a fic, gostei de finalmente contar como eu acho que foi o primeiro beijos deles em idade mais jovem!  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado também!! 💘
> 
> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> ~> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> Se você leu, comente!!
> 
> Mil Bjs


	3. Não tema, Shed! Seu Kite chegou!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 3 ~> AU
> 
> Desde que Human Kite chegou ao Planeta Terra, ele despertou um novo poder, que é acionado através dos sorrisos de ToolShed...
> 
> * Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *  
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, e devo dizer, ToolKite merece mais atenção, mesmo o Kite sendo ACE e gender neutro, ele é sex positive, demirromantico e está descontroladamente encantado como uma pipa em dia de ventania , por isso mesmo essa fic não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> ❤️ TOOLKITE MERECE AMOR!! ❤️
> 
> Esse foi ultra divertido de escrever, desde que abri o word sabia que ia escrever ToolKite, mesmo que isso pareça fugir do meu personagem, normalmente eu iria para High Jew Elf x Stan Marshwalker, ou, poderia fazer uma sequel para o que já criei de Raven x KyleB, também gostaria de algo mais faroeste com o AU de Phone Destroyer, MAS... sinceramente, nenhum desses me pareceu certo... então essa one curtinha sobre os sentimentos de um alien híbrido criou vida própria na minha mente e aqui estamos... 💘
> 
> Gente, eu amo ToolKite demais, posso imaginar todo um enredo angustiado e fofo de descoberta do Kite feet confusão do Shed... mas né, FBW é sobre angústia e separação, né não, Creek Shippers? Depois que junta é que fica bom!!
> 
> BEM, vamos a fic!!
> 
> Prompts, links das fics anteriores (assim como as outras assim que eu for adicionando) nas Notas Finais, assim como o link para a publicação que lançou o evento e algumas considerações a mais!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

### Novo Poder

 

 Recortando uma paisagem noturna, Kite sobrevoou a cidade em busca de anormalidades, quando notou o brilho amarelo-alaranjado dos lasers de ToolShed, seu parceiro na luta contra o crime.

Desde que chegou neste planeta, Human Kite estava relutante em se envolver com pessoas, mas cada dia que passava, mais gostava do parceiro, ele não queria se apegar, sendo um alien de uma galáxia distante, provavelmente seria chamado de volta ao seu planeta natal, afinal, ele era uma força indispensável nas Batalhas Intergaláxias.

Ajustando seus leitores visuais, Human Kite notou que ToolShed estava cercado por uma horda de malfeitores num beco escuro, suas ferramentas estavam espalhadas no chão, o herói lutava valentemente, com o braço sangrando e dedos esfolados.

Human Kite podia ler a exaustão estampada nos olhos protegidos pelos óculos amarelos de ToolShed, e um sinal de alerta ecoou dentro da mente do ruivo. Com precisão Kite analisou os inimigos, condições e as chances que eles tinham.

Assim, portador de conhecimento necessário, Kite iniciou um mergulho direto dos céus para o local onde seu melhor amigo era atacado.

Alguns metros antes de pousar, ToolShed o notou, mas a distração custou caro e o herói quase foi pego por estilhaços de uma explosão, o moreno rolou para o lado protegendo o rosto, e seus oponentes aproveitaram para atirar sem pausa.

Kite acionou seus próprios lasers coloridos, liquidando mais da metade dos inimigos.

 

 — AFASTEM-SE, CRIMINOSOS, HUMAN KITE NÃO TERÁ MISERICÓRDIA!

 

O ruivo pousou agachado, usando sua capa-escudo para proteger ToolShed, os tiros foram refletidos e Kite, ele observou rapidamente os olhos azuis de ToolShed, pareciam gratos e ao mesmo tempo qualquer outra coisa que Kite não conseguia definir... para ele os humanos ainda eram um pouco complicados.

 

— Kye... graças a deus...

 

A mão de ToolShed era quente e trêmula segurando a de Kite, a voz dele parecia quebrada apesar de ter lutado valentemente contra um pequeno exército sozinho.

 

— Não tema, Shed, seu Kite chegou! — Human Kite falou como uma piada, mas as faces de ToolShed avermelharam instantaneamente. — Vamos detonar esses babacas!

Human Kite soltou a mão de ToolShed e saltou no ar, com uma pirueta arremeteu como um ponteiro descontrolado, atacando cada um dos vilões que restavam, em poucos segundos já havia amarrado cada um deles com a sua linha, depois voltou para ToolShed, que reunia suas ferramentas, o moreno observava preocupado a furadeira.

— Tá tudo bem, Shed?

— Ah, sim, só precisa de alguns ajustes. — O moreno voltou os olhos para Kite, o observando atentamente. — Obrigado, cara... desde que você chegou neste planeta... me sinto mais seguro.

 

O coração de Kite acelerou, o ruivo aprofundou as sobrancelhas pensativo, talvez fosse algum poder novo que ele despertara, e diferente dos outros que eram movidos a ventos solares, este era movido aos sorrisos de ToolShed.

 

— Sempre vou estar aqui para você, Shed... você me dá esse poder insano!

 

Kite puxou Shed e pulou para os céus, o moreno em seus braços ainda sorria, e gostar dele assim, era uma nova alegria que Kite queria preservar!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Eu amo AUs de South Park, e admito que o fandom Creek é muito melhor em trabalhar esses AUs, morro de inveja, mas fazer o que né? Vamos arregaçar as mangas e comer elas com casca e tudo... hahaha
> 
> Um dia ainda vou escrever uma fic pra cada AU Style...
> 
> Ahhh, eu amo a personalidade do Kite, que é tão fofo e muito mais tranquilo do que o Kyle, e ele e o Shed são tão fofos quando estão juntos, geeente, eu amo essas pessoas!!!
> 
> Amei brincar com eles, mesmo que eu tenha quase matado o Shed, graças a deus o Kite tem uma visão super afiada!!  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostando tanto quanto eu!! 💗
> 
>  
> 
> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> ~> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> COMENTEM, isso ilumina a fic e o meu coração muito mais do que vocês imaginam!!
> 
> ❤️ TOOLKITE MERECE AMOR!! ❤️
> 
> É isso!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	4. Secreto, como um crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 4 ~> Angústia
> 
> A única verdade que Kyle queria, era a maior mentira que Stan ostentava.
> 
> * Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *  
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, e, vou confessar, a angústia gay Style é a MAIOR DO SHOW, TRY ME... mesmo assim, com dor e tudo, esse o enredo é clichê, e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeeee!!
> 
> Essa foi tensa e eu ultrapassei as 500 palavras porque né... deus meu...
> 
> Usei a música "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" dos Beatles como inspiração, sempre me perguntei porque ninguém fez uma fic inteira de angústia Style com essa música, é SUPER PERFEITA PRA STYLE e tem uma história perfeita por trás dela que eu vou contar pra quem não sabe lá nas Notas Finais, onde também vou deixar o link!
> 
> OUÇAM A MÚSICA, SÉRIO!!
> 
> O background dessa história é:  
> Stan e Kyle estão no final do Ensino Fundamental e eles tem algum tipo de coisa acontecendo (que é citada na narrativa), todos os colegas fingem não saber mas falam pelas costas deles... e nenhum dos dois toma uma atitude sobre a coisa toda.
> 
> Dito isso, *respira fundo* eu não sou a melhor em angústia, mas vamos lá!!!
> 
> O link para a publicação que lançou o evento estará nas Notas Finais, juntamente com a historinha por trás da música que usei pra me inspirar!!
> 
>    
> BOA LEITURA!!

### Escondido, proibido

 

 

 

_“ME INCOMODA, PORQUE NÃO É VERDADE!!”_

A ferocidade de Kyle ainda doía no peito de Stan quando lembrava das palavras gritadas no seu rosto dias atrás.

Quando a porta da lanchonete abriu, imediatamente os olhos de Stan foram atraídos para a figura alta que emergiu ali, o moreno acenou e Kyle lhe enviou um sorriso forçado, depois encarou o Converse vermelho enquanto se aproximava, o estômago de Stan embrulhou.

Ele sentia falta física de Kyle, seu corpo ansiava pelo toque e pelos beijos... mesmo que fossem aleatórios, impulsivos e acima de tudo, _proibidos_ , escondidos.

Há dois dias Stan não conseguia falar com Kyle, o ruivo desapareceu do mapa depois de uma discussão que eles tiveram bem no centro do Saguão de entrada da escola, não estava na cidade, não atendeu o telefone, visualizou e não respondeu as mensagens.

  

 

_Bebe sorria condescendente._

_— Vou, se o Kyle for. — Stan respondera inocentemente, a loira voltou-se para Kyle._

_— Por favor, Kyle... se você não vier nessa festa, Stan também não virá..._

_— Judeu, não é legal manter o namorado na rédea curta assim. — Cartman debochou._

 

_Kyle crispou os dedos, Stan apanhou a mão dele, apertando-a, para acalmá-lo._

_— Stan não é meu namorado. — Kyle cuspiu entredentes._

_— Claro... — Cartman levantou-se da mesa. — Não sei quem vocês pensam que enganam._

 

_Stan acariciou a mão de Kyle._

_— Cara, esquece..._

 

_Mas Kyle puxou a mão de Stan como uma chicotada._

_— Por que você não vai na maldita festa?_

 

_Stan tentou ignorar o nó em sua garganta, mordeu o interior das bochechas e respirou fundo, pensando em todos os beijos desleixados às escondidas com o ruivo em festas assim._

_— Porque sem você não é o mesmo._

_— Wow, isso sim é uma declaração de amor! Aprendam aqui, garotos! — Bebe aplaudiu._

 

_Irritado Kyle quase derrubou a cadeira ao se erguer da mesa, Stan correu atrás do ruivo, que atravessava o espaço a passos duros._

_— KYLE! Espera!_

 

_O ruivo se virou lentamente, olhos verdes chispando._

_— Cara, qual é o problema?_

_— Não gosto que fiquem nos tratando como... como..._

_— Namorados? O que tem? Eles sempre fizeram essa merda!_

 

_Kyle apertou os olhos, tentando não pensar o quanto gostaria de ir na maldita festa e beijar Stan até que seus lábios doessem..._

_Secretamente, como se fosse um crime...._

 

_— Agora eu cansei!_

_— Okay, só que eles não vão mudar tão rápido... e qual é o problema, Kye... antes isso não te incomodava!_

_— É, agora incomoda!_

_— Por quê? Você sabe que não é verdade..._

_— POR ISSO ME INCOMODA!! PORQUE NÃO É VERDADE!!”_

_Kyle arregalou os olhos e se virou, correndo, Stan o seguiu, segurando firme o pulso do ruivo._

 

_— Cara...? O quê...? — Stan sentiu o pânico gritando dentro dele._

 

_Kyle olhou para os lados, e murmurou, o rosto pálido dele contrastava com o vermelho de Stan._

 

_— Cara, me deixa._

_— Não se incomode por pouca coisa..._

 

_Kyle balançou a cabeça sem olhar para trás._

 

_— Pouca...?_

 

 

 E aqui estavam, frente a frente, nenhum sabia lidar com seus sentimentos, e Kyle parecia decidido a petrificar alguém com seu olhar gelado.

— Kyle... por que você sumiu...?

 

O moreno queria tocá-lo, sua mão moveu-se por conta própria e quando Kyle se afastou, o coração de Stan caiu.

 

Uma aura fria e intocável rodeava o ruivo, Stan sentiu o desespero rastejando dentro dele.

 

— Olha, Stan, só concordei em vir aqui para te dizer que estou me mudando... para New York.

 

As mãos de Stan escorregaram para o seu colo enquanto encarava a expressão ilegível de Kyle, o moreno não conseguia raciocinar.

— Quê...? Kye... você não pode...

 

Enquanto as lágrimas de Stan brotavam, Kyle tinha um olhar duro e frio, os lábios crisparam antes dele responder.

 

— Posso. Terminarei o Ensino Médio lá e minhas chances em uma boa faculdade aumentam.

— Você não pode... você não pode me deixar...

 

Uma dor nefasta foi se expandindo no peito do moreno.

— Deixar? Deixar o quê, Stan? Nós não somos namorados, lembra? Não estou deixando você. Estou seguindo em frente.

 

Stan se levantou e puxou o rosto de Kyle rente ao seu, o ruivo arregalou os olhos por um momento, Stan viu um traço de dor escorregar através da íris verde.

 

— Diga na minha cara, Kyle, diga que quer fazer isso, que pensou e não está agindo por impulso!

 

A ira de Stan transbordava junto às lágrimas, foi tão repentino que Kyle estremeceu, mas o ruivo apertou os olhos e se levantou, seus dedos alcançaram os do moreno e ele se desfez do aperto.

 

— Diga... na minha cara, Stanley... que não somos namorados.

 

Stan sentiu o coração afundar.

— Eu não... Kye...

 

O ruivo empurrou o moreno de si.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Kyle começou a se afastar. — Estou viajando hoje para resolver umas coisas.

 

— Kye... vamos...

 

— Conversar? Já fizemos isso. — Kyle respondeu com desprezo. — Não. Já chega.

 

Kyle deu as costas, e Stan não tinha forças para pará-lo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" - The Beatles ~> https://youtu.be/m3MrtLzDDho
> 
>  
> 
> Oieee...
> 
> Acredito que uma vez que o Kyle meteu uma coisa na cabeça teimosa dele, é jogo perdido, então o Stan não tem salvação agora...
> 
> Eu pretendo escrever uma continuação, no tema do 6º dia, está pronto, mas estou pensando a respeito ainda!!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, sobre a música, "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away", foi escrita por John Lennon, e faz referência ao empresário da banda, Brian Epstein, que era tão próximo a banda que era conhecido como o "quinto Beatle", mas o empresário era muito mais chegado a John, tanto que havia rumores de que Epstein (que era judeu) e John (Full Hippie) tinham um relacionamento escondido.  
> Entrevistado por uma revista John disse que "Isso nunca se consumou, mas sim, nós tínhamos um relacionamento muito próximo", a homossexualidade de Epstein só veio à tona depois da sua morte, mas o título da música, escrita por John, não deixa muito para interpretação: You've Got to Hide Your Love Away - Você deve esconder seu amor.
> 
> Não lembra Style das fics de angústia?
> 
>  
> 
> Não posso dizer que foi exatamente divertido, doeu bastante pra ser sincera, e precisei aumentar minha cota de palavras pra não ficar uma desgraceira jogada lá só pra dar feels em todo mundo, mas... me digam o que acharam nos comentários!!
> 
> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> ~> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> Depois de tanto sofrimento, comentem pra eu saber quem sobreviveu, se não sobreviverem, onde quer que vocês estejam, espero que tenha internet para receber os comentários!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	5. Apenas crianças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 5 ~> Momento Style
> 
> Em meio a um debate literário na Festa do Pijama, Stan e Kyle lembram a ideia idiota que o moreno teve de construir um clubinho.
> 
> * Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *  
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, desta forma, Stan e Kyle estão dançando um em torno do outro, em uma noite fria, com chocolate quente, e pelo visto esse é outro enredo clichê, e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Custei MUITO para escolher um "Momento Style", existem muitos que eu amo então realmente era uma árdua tarefa... e vocês me conhecem, eu queria fugir do mais óbvio clichê... isto significa que tem um monte de clichês aí, mas eles são underground!! 😊
> 
> Para que vocês se localizem, o momento que escolhi foi do Episódio 12 da 2ª Temporada, "O Clubinho", onde o Stan inventa de construir um clubinho por ideia da Wendy só e apenas porque a Bebe queria beijar o Kyle!
> 
> O link para a publicação que lançou o evento estará nas Notas Finais!!
> 
>  
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

### O Clubinho Idiota

 

  

Kyle remexia nas gavetas da escrivaninha atrás de outro lápis, Stan o observava atentamente bebendo chocolate quente, era mais uma das famosas festas do pijama, e Stan amava estar na cama do ruivo.

Como a escola estava em pausa para as festas de final de ano e nevava muito, Kyle resolveu adiantar as tarefas, e Stan se prontificou para fazer companhia para ele, assim, ambos estavam em pleno debate sobre uma cena de Shakespeare.

 

— Cara, eles nem deram um primeiro beijo, com poderiam querer casar no dia seguinte? — Kyle ergueu um lápis recém encontrado embaixo da escrivaninha.

— Primeiro beijo nem significa nada. — O moreno deu de ombros. — O seu significou?

 

Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas e sentou ao lado do moreno.

 

— Sim, foi horrível pra caralho.

 

O vento bateu na janela abrindo a veneziana, alguns flocos de neve rodopiaram para dentro do quarto, o ruivo se levantou e fechou o vidro, Stan tinha uma expressão confusa.

 

— Cara!

— É verdade, Stan! Você me forçou a fazer aquilo!

— Está me culpando porque a Bebe ficou obcecada pela sua bunda?!

 

Kyle se encolheu.

 

— Você me convenceu a embarcar naquela merda! — O ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha. — Você nem ao menos beijou a Wendy naquele clubinho.

Stan riu pelo nariz, largando a caneca de chocolate quente no chão, Kyle franziu o cenho.

 

— Quase aconteceu uma tragédia, na verdade. — Stan ergueu os olhos, Kyle ainda o observava expectante. — Éramos apenas crianças.

— Tempos sombrios, cara. — Kyle respondeu fazendo uma anotação. — Igual essa merda Shakespeariana.

— Sombrio? — Stan deu uma risada sem graça. — Você leu “O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes”, cara, Shakespeare é brincadeira.

 

Como resposta, lá fora a ventania aumentou.

 

— Só porque o cara era paranoico e perturbado.

— Claro! A pessoa que ele era apaixonado desde criança foi entregue a outro! — Stan se virou de bruços na cama. — Você não saberia como é doloroso ver a pessoa que você ama... andando por aí com outro alguém.

 

Stan observou sua caneca vazia, desejando ter mais bebida para calar as palavras que saltavam da boca dele.

 

— Na verdade... sei como é. — Kyle disse se aproximando e analisando o rosto do moreno que corava gradualmente.

 

Kyle se deitou ao lado de Stan, a luz do quarto piscou e apagou. O moreno estudou o ruivo ao lado dele.

 

— Mas nem por isso eu enlouqueceria, ou tomaria um veneno qualquer. — Kyle disse displicente, os olhos verdes pregados nos lábios de Stan. — Não antes de beijar.

 

Stan se inclinou, os olhos de Kyle piscaram lentamente, apenas uma polegada, de repente o ar estava pesado sobre eles, parecia que o mundo girava devagar dentro da íris azul do moreno.

 

— Aquele Clubinho era idiota... — Stan sussurrou, o hálito de chocolate bateu nos lábios de Kyle. — A única pessoa que eu queria beijar, sempre esteve bem debaixo do meu nariz.

 

Kyle assistiu os olhos cobaltos de Stan fecharem-se e seus lábios muito próximos.

 

— Stan...

 

Mas Kyle foi silenciado, pois sua boca finalmente foi tocada pela de Stan, selando o beijo ao qual eles eram predestinados, e outros viriam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeeee!!
> 
> Awww... eu gostei de escrever essa one, ficou bem simplinha, talvez mais que a do dia do "Headcanon", mas eu AMO situações bem domésticas (minha fic favorita em PT-BR é "Outono", que é super doméstica), então, depois do texto de ontem, este aqui aqueceu meu coração!!
> 
> Também, a ideia nasceu quando eu conversava com essa pessoa maravilhosa que começou a acompanhar South Park recentemente e está mantendo meu amor pelo fandom e por Style mais e mais forte a cada dia e a cada conversa, esta pessoa muito adorável que é @DK-Alves 💘 assim sendo, ESTA ONE É PARA VOCÊ!!
> 
> Espero que todos tenham gostado também!!!
> 
> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> ~> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> COMENTEM!!  
> Os comentários de vocês fazem a minha vida muito melhor!!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	6. Sempre irei até você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 6 ~> Feriado (Hanukah, Natal, Ano Novo)
> 
> Kyle tem uma vida miserável em New York, até que ele é encontrado por quem mais precisava.
> 
> * Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *  
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, desta forma, estou tentando consertar uma merda que o Kyle fez anos atrás, e ainda o enredo é muito clichê, e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Essa foi muito boa de escrever, e eu faria 5k sem sofrer, mas eu já tinha me determinado a fazer esse desafio curto então...
> 
> Esta one é sequel da fic "Secreto, como um crime" que foi postada no Dia 5 (dia da Angústia) e de alguma forma eu precisava reorganizar aquilo, então, não deixem de ler antes dessa!!!
> 
>  
> 
> O link para a publicação que lançou o evento estará nas Notas Finais!!
> 
>  
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

### Esse pequeno instante

 

 

 Kyle chutou a neve irritado, acabara de sair de uma dessas festas adolescentes que aconteciam aos montes em New York, e depois de três anos longe de South Park, queria ter a mesma força para dizer que não sentia falta das festas íntimas onde conhecia todos.

Mais do que isso, queria ter forças para negar que sentia falta de Stan.

No início chegou a adoecer, emagreceu além do saudável e teimosamente proibiu seus pais de darem qualquer informação para Stan, que não ficava um dia sem procura-lo, Kyle convenceu ao dizer que queria focar em seus estudos.

Ele trocou o número do celular, não acessou a redes sociais dos antigos amigos, por duas vezes no aniversário dele quase ligou para Stan, mais vezes do que isso quase atendeu a ligação... literalmente quebrou o celular todos os anos antes do aniversário do moreno, para não fraquejar fazendo uma ligação.

 

— Porra de neve!! — Ele bateu a porta do saguão de entrada do prédio, quando subiu a vizinha o espiava pelo vão da porta, provavelmente o julgando por ser jovem em New York.

 

Kyle esbravejou ao sacudir os flocos do casaco, entrou no loft que morava sozinho há um ano, era último dia do Hanukah e faltava dois para o Natal, chutou as botas úmidas, e se desfez de todas as blusas, apesar do calor do local, Kyle nunca se sentira tão frio e sozinho.

Incapaz de ter um relacionamento, Kyle era conhecido por ser um cara exigente demais, mas o problema estava na sua busca, procurava a mesma coisa que teimosamente deixou para trás há cerca de cinco anos, e o fato era que o sentimento hoje era o mesmo do exato momento que virara as costas na lanchonete.

Deixando metade de sua alma para trás.

 

— Não pense.

 

Sacudiu os cachos, eram mais curtos, e Kyle mais alto, ele cruzou a sala e largou-se no sofá, exatamente no momento que ouviu a campainha.

Tecnicamente ninguém vinha ali, exceto a vizinha, que já o conhecia desde a infância, então ele sabia quem era quando tentou controlar seu temperamento e alcançou a maçaneta.

 

— Dona Tzitta, estou bem, já disse a senhora... — O sangue de Kyle congelou nas veias, seu corpo tremia quando conseguiu murmurar. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

 

Na frente dele estava aquele que um dia chamou de melhor amigo, os cabelos mais longos agora, a franja jogada para o lado caindo sobre um dos olhos, que desviou, até que se fixou em Kyle.

 

— Eu... você nunca...

 

A voz dele fez Kyle estremecer, desde a adolescência Stan tinha essa voz de cantor country, mas agora era totalmente ajustada ao corpo que Kyle estava se esforçando para não avaliar.

 

— Como...?

 

Kyle sussurrou, os dedos segurando a porta desesperadamente ao notar que Stan o encarava, e Kyle queria fazer o mesmo, neste instante, seu coração exigia que bebesse da presença do moreno.

 

— Butters...

Stan encarou as botas úmidas, desviando rapidamente os olhos.

— Não dei meu endereço a ninguém.

— Claro que não! — Stan disse quase irritado, Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ele entrou no sistema da faculdade...

— Da minha... — Kyle deu um passo para trás. — Cara!

— Que escolha eu tinha, Kyle?! Foram cinco anos fodidos!! — Stan declarou virando o rosto, Kyle notou o brilho de uma pedrinha verde na orelha esquerda. — Posso entrar?

O estômago de Kyle despencou ao notar que o moreno tinha os lábios roxos, ele abriu caminho e em dois passos o moreno estava no meio da sala, olhando para o loft, a cozinha no lado oposto, a cama em um canto afastado e uma imensa janela dava acesso ao céu cinzento.

— Lugar legal. — Stan disse, seu rosto corando quando ele viu que Kyle o observava.

— Minha vó deixou para mim.

Stan acenou e Kyle apontou um sofá, mas o moreno não se moveu.

— Kyle... não vim aqui para sentar e tomar chá. — Stan apertou os olhos e lambeu os lábios, Kyle engoliu seco. — Você sabe... no início foi ruim... muito ruim... sem você...

— Era bom porque era escondido, Stan... não dava mais.

— Eu sei! — Stan interrompeu. — Eu sei disso, tá bom? Cara... quero... quero consertar isso.

— Não posso ser seu amigo, Stan. — Kyle falou rapidamente. — Até ontem pensei que podia, hoje, vendo você aqui... sei que não posso.

 

As faces de Kyle arderam, ele desviou os olhos mas sentiu Stan dando um passo à frente.

 

— Você... também pensou em mim?

 

Um momento passou em silêncio quando as mãos de Stan seguraram o rosto de Kyle, elas eram tão quentes agora, os lábios apenas a uma curta distância.

 

— Eu precisava crescer longe de você e me entender. Fiz isso.

— Eu sei... eu também, Kyle... Agora que já entendemos a nós mesmos... será que podíamos tentar entender um ao outro?

— Não sei, Stan... você vai voltar pra onde quer que seja sua faculdade... não posso fazer isso comigo...

— Não vou a lugar nenhum.

— O quê?

— Me transferi para a mesma faculdade que você cursa. — Stan falou e sorriu quando Kyle arregalou os olhos. — Por isso Butters teve acesso mais fácil ao sistema, eu tinha um login.

— Por Abraão... você transformou o Butters num hacker!

— Foi por uma boa causa!

 

Os dois riram e lá estava a velha química, Kyle mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se pequeno e mesquinho agora que fitava os olhos de Stan, foram anos sem sentir-se tão bem.

 

— Você acha que daria certo...? — Kyle murmurou, inseguro.

— Vamos dar um jeito. — Stan deu um passo para trás e puxou a mochila. — Podemos começar jogando alguma coisa, sabe, ver se nossa dinâmica ainda é boa.

 

Era um blefe, e Kyle cruzou os braços sorrindo arrogantemente quando Stan jogou os olhos para o canto onde estava o console.

 

— Red Dead Redemption?

— É um jogo incrível, não é?!

— Cara! Com certeza!

Um silêncio seguiu e Kyle apanhou a mão de Stan na dele.

 

— Obrigado por me achar...

— Sempre irei até você, Kye... não importa o quê.

 

Eles se aproximaram, até que os lábios uniram-se, Kyle provou além do beijo, esse pequeno instante da sua vida, chamado felicidade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Consertar uma angústia é muito mais complicado do que começar ela, acreditem em mim...
> 
> Mas, gostei do que saiu e vocês podem imaginar o que sucedeu depois!!
> 
> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> ~> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> Se gostou, deixe um comentário!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	7. Conflito e Entendimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]
> 
> Dia 7~> Livre
> 
> A temporada atual dos Broncos está indo de mal a pior, e tudo o que Stan e Kyle não precisam neste momento é um reprise da briga por causa do "Gorak", então, mesmo que Stan saiba fingir que tudo está bem, Kyle é obrigado a confrontá-lo, afinal, eles ficaram oito anos separados e não precisam de birras inúteis no caminho!
> 
> * Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2018, no site Spirit *  
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, por isso mesmo estou fazendo uso do dia livre pra colocar um pouco de pornô na Style Week, e o enredo dessa fic ainda é muito clichê, e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Primeiramente: 🎆FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!! 🎇
> 
> Espero que neste ano eu possa trazer mais fics, terminar as que estou escrevendo e dar andamento a projetos que estão na fila de espera, e me divertir muito com vocês!!! Amo o fandom de South Park porque sempre me dá retorno (nem que seja pra reclamar kkkk)!! Eu amo cada um de vocês que leem e comentam minhas fics, e quero mais e mais trabalhar para alegrar os dias de vocês neste próximo ano!!! 😘
> 
>  
> 
> Agora sobre esta oneshot, que é a última da "Style Week":
> 
> Esta fic é uma sequel de "Sempre irei até você" (que já era sequel de "Secreto, como um crime"), e dessa vez não controlei a contagem de palavras, porque queria simplesmente brincar com uma possível reação à temporada horrorosa dos Broncos (quatro derrotas consecutivas) e misturar isso ao meu enredo de forma que servisse aos meus propósitos (que é pornô, quem eu estou enganando? 😏)...
> 
> O "Gorak" e a briguinha é alusão aos acontecimentos do episódio "O Homem Pré-Histórico" Episódio 18 da 2ª temporada! (eu amo a primeira briguinha Style 😍)
> 
> Espero que todos se divirtam, e tenham em mente que isso não vai ser sobre "sexo de reconciliação" (detesto isso), é sobre saber reconhecer a hora que a birrinha já foi longe demais!!
> 
> Para aqueles que se interessam, eu ouvi "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All" - Air Supply, como enorme inspiração!
> 
> O link para a publicação que lançou o evento estará nas Notas Finais!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

### Do Nada

 

 Stan observou a luz do entardecer refletindo nos cachos ruivos de Kyle, o ruivo continuava com uma expressão carrancuda observando a televisão, sem trocar um olhar com ele, e a situação era a mesma há algumas horas.

Os dois estavam praticamente sem se falar havia uma semana, era a primeira briga desde que começaram a namorar, doze meses atrás.

 

O moreno jogou os olhos azuis para a TV, os Broncos perdiam o jogo para os Chargers, e quando uma jogada errada do Quarterback resultou em um contra-ataque, Stan mordeu os lábios para não dizer nada. Quando o touchdown aconteceu contra os Broncos, como esperado, Kyle se levantou irritado, e deu uma volta completa no tapete da sala apertada do loft que ele morava em New York.

Stan havia se transferido da Colorado State em Fort Collins, para a Columbia de New York, e agora morava a dois quarteirões de Kyle, eles ficaram cerca de dolorosos oito anos afastados, por conta da teimosia de Kyle — e a covardia de Stan, o moreno podia admitir isso —, no entanto, assim que se reencontraram, a antiga amizade reascendeu como se jamais tivessem sido separados, e o amor que, quando jovens não sabiam lidar, veio de forma avassaladora sobre eles.

Neste instante, assistindo Kyle bagunçar os cabelos ruivos em desespero com a quarta derrota consecutiva dos Broncos, Stan sabia que aquilo que nutria pelo Super Melhor Amigo, era um sentimento tão grande quanto sua própria existência.

E ele não era tão tolo em pensar que não era correspondido, mesmo que o tempo separado tenha deixado seus vestígios, minando o coração do moreno com ciúmes e inseguranças infantis.

Assim que se reencontraram ambos retomaram velhos hábitos, e entre esses, tinham uma rotina desde crianças de assistir aos jogos dos Broncos juntos, não importa o que acontecesse, então, em nome dessa tradição, Stan veio de qualquer jeito, e Kyle abriu a porta para ele sem uma palavra, sem abraços ou beijos de boas-vindas, sem nem um olhar direto nos olhos.

O moreno já havia pensado sobre a discussão inútil, fora bem na véspera de Natal quando os Broncos perderam feio para os Raiders, Stan falara que “Case” não era bom o bastante para os Broncos, que não levaria o time para lugar nenhum, e automaticamente inflamou Kyle, que colocava a culpa no técnico e aliviava qualquer erro do Quarterback, para desgosto de Stan.

Eles conseguiram passar pela noite do Natal no apartamento de Stan, onde assistiram ao jogo até o final e depois jantaram qualquer comida chinesa sem trocar muitas palavras, eles até mesmo fizeram amor de forma preguiçosa entre os travesseiros do moreno, até mesmo porque estavam comemorando um ano de namoro, e foi bom, foi maravilhoso e Stan ainda tinha o sentimento reverberando dentro dele, mas durante a manhã, Kyle simplesmente saiu para correr na neve, e deixou Stan na cama, se sentindo um pouco rejeitado, uma vez que o ruivo resistira a todo o tipo de conversa que o moreno tentou puxar.

Stan sabia quando deixar Kyle com seus pensamentos, e sabia também fingir que estava tudo bem, mas acima de tudo, ele reconhecia quando a briguinha estava passando do limite, depois de uma semana de silêncio de Kyle.

O placar esticou a favor dos Chargers, Kyle se levantou bufando e foi até a cozinha, ele voltou com um prato de sanduíches e refrigerantes, Stan comeu silenciosamente, até que o jogo se encaminhou para o terceiro tempo.

 

— A linha ofensiva está melhor hoje. — Stan disse testando a reação do ruivo, Kyle apenas bebeu refrigerante, ainda teimosamente inexpressivo. — Talvez eles colaborem.

 

O ruivo largou o refrigerante, e passou a língua nos lábios, o moreno engoliu seco, porque já estava há uma semana sem tocar aqueles lábios, e por um momento muito longo ficou controlando-se para não puxar Kyle para si e apenas beijá-lo até que o ruivo desistisse da birra.

Quando o terceiro tempo terminou, Stan já estava impaciente, a distância de Kyle matando-o, e ele estava cheio de críticas para o Quarterback, mas mordeu a língua e não as proferiu, apertou as mãos em punhos quando viu o erro da jogada antes de acontecer.

 

— Vou embora.

 

Stan se levantou de repente, e então a atenção de Kyle estava toda nele, o ruivo se levantou muito rápido, segurando-o pelo pulso em um reflexo que faria “Case” morrer de inveja.

 

— O jogo não terminou.

 

Na TV alguns jogadores eram entrevistados.

 

— Isso é idiota, Kyle! — Stan explodiu. — Você está sem falar comigo há uma semana só porque eu critiquei esse cara!

 

Kyle largou o pulso dele e automaticamente Stan sentiu-se rejeitado outra vez, o ruivo encarou os pés.

 

— Isso tá indo longe demais, não vou ficar aqui sem poder falar com você... sem poder... — Stan sentiu seus ombros cederem, o ruivo o encarou por baixo de um cacho ruivo. — Sem poder te tocar.

 

As sobrancelhas de Kyle aprofundaram.

 

— Então, não deveria criticar o nosso Quarterback! — Kyle falou, ainda havia rancor na voz dele, e Stan queria arrancar os cabelos. — O técnico é um bosta, “Case” não tem culpa!

 

— Pelo amor de deus, Kyle! Esquece isso! — Stan apanhou o controle remoto do sofá e desligou a TV para surpresa de Kyle. — Não quero mais ver essa porra de jogo!

 

O moreno atirou o controle de volta no sofá e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, Kyle trocou o peso do corpo para o pé esquerdo e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, frente ao silêncio do ruivo, Stan suspirou.

 

— Para com essa pirraça, Kyle... isso veio do nada e já levou tempo demais! — O moreno disse, a irritação arrefecendo. — É só um jogo idiota, você e eu... significa mais que isso... vamos perder todo o feriado de final de ano com essa briguinha, Jesus, é a briga mais inútil desde o “Gorak”!

 

— Você disse que “Steve” era um nome legal!! — Kyle descruzou os braços.

 

Claro que Kyle estava com raiva da situação ter se estendido, Stan já fizera público seu desprezo por “Case”, que Kyle conhecera eventualmente na faculdade, o ruivo queria arrancar de Stan a implicância com o Quarterback, porque sabia que as críticas de Stan, não eram de proveniência técnica.

Porém nem o ruivo esperava que Stan permitisse que a coisa se estendesse por uma maldita semana.

 

— Admita que você tem ciúmes do Case. — Kyle disse dando um passo à frente, desesperado para ceder e ter Stan em seus braços, o moreno por sua vez, torceu o canto da boca contrariado. — Stan... suas emoções estão atrapalhando a avaliação, ele não é esse lixo que você diz.

 

Kyle sabia mais do que qualquer um quando Stan estava no seu limite, e sabia acima de tudo, que ele mesmo já havia esticado a situação além do que podia suportar, precisava fazer essa discussão desnecessária deles parar, e para isso, precisava de fato _discutir_.

O moreno segurou o olhar de Kyle, e o ruivo sabia que Stan podia ser sensível, porém jamais fora o mais teimoso entre eles.

 

— Estou morrendo de ciúmes! — Stan jogou os braços para cima e Kyle sorriu. — Por que não me fez confessar logo? Teríamos perdido bem menos tempo!!

 

Stan correu as mãos pelo rosto e encarou Kyle, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando e Kyle sabia que agora era o momento de maior sensibilidade, estavam há uma semana sem se tocar, o corpo deles simplesmente ansiava por isso.

 

— Você precisava notar por si mesmo que estava fazendo a temporada um inferno! — Kyle se aproximou lentamente. — Stan, eu só fui colega dele em algumas disciplinas quando ele passou pela minha faculdade para complementar, foi só por um semestre! Meia dúzia de palavras, e eu era só um calouro!

— Mas ele esteve mais tempo com você do que eu... — O moreno falou citando o fato de que eles passaram oito anos separados. — Senti tanto sua falta, Kyle, e você estava... sendo amigo do “Case”.

— E eu só pensava em você o tempo inteiro... já falamos sobre isso. — Kyle estava pronto para reconhecer que exagerara, embora Stan já soubesse. — Isso saiu do controle, me desculpe, Stan...

 

O moreno tinha um beicinho quando Kyle tocou sua bochecha com o polegar, o ruivo se aproximou devagar, mas Stan já tinha os dedos brincando no suéter do ruivo quando Kyle o puxou para si, pressionando seus lábios nos do moreno, delicadamente, quase com medo de assustá-lo.

Quando a língua de Kyle invadiu seus lábios, Stan abriu a boca recebendo-o, uma semana sem tê-lo em seus braços era o suficiente para que o moreno estivesse prestes a implorar pela atenção.

As mãos de Stan correram para a nuca do ruivo, brincando com os cabelos que encaracolavam de encontro ao pescoço enquanto a língua de Kyle o provava, e seu corpo começava a aquecer, sedento pelos toques do ruivo.

Kyle apertou-se contra Stan, já estava tão excitado...

Stan não era dado a acessos de ciúmes, era muito raro, geralmente era Kyle o ciumento entre eles, e ter feito com que o moreno sentisse inseguro deixava Kyle apreensivo e aflito, por isso, agora ele queria amá-lo, tão intensamente quanto possível, para que o moreno nunca mais experimentasse essa inquietação.

 

— Você quer ir pra cama? — Kyle sussurrou. — Estou cansado de ficar sozinho lá...

 

O ruivo falou rente aos lábios do moreno, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Stan, ele mordeu os lábios, satisfeito que a máscara de frieza de Kyle finalmente caiu, ele abriu mais a boca e puxou Kyle para si, afundando o ruivo em seu aperto, a boca desceu pelo queixo do ruivo alcançando o pescoço, onde ele aspirou o cheiro cítrico intoxicante, e apertou os lábios ali, Kyle jogou a cabeça para trás expondo o pomo de Adão que Stan ficou extremamente feliz em lamber e beijar.

 

— Pelo amor de deus, Kye, vamos logo...

 

Então, entre beijos e toques eles chegaram ao quarto, Kyle não sabia bem como aconteceu, mas quando deu por si, já estava sobre Stan, os peitos expostos, as blusas de ambos e a calça de moletom dele já haviam sido descartadas no chão.

O ruivo correu os dedos abrindo o zíper do jeans de Stan, ele puxou todas as peças, deixando finalmente o namorado nu, sentindo o desejo reverberar dentro dele enquanto observava os olhos azuis de Stan semi-abertos, espiando-o por baixo dos cílios espessos.

Kyle puxou um travesseiro e Stan acomodou os quadris sobre ele, o moreno mordeu os lábios, o coração acelerando e a garganta apertada com a antecipação, pensando o quão intenso isso seria, uma vez que estavam há uma semana sem ter um ao outro.

O ruivo apanhou o frasco de lubrificante e um preservativo, estudar na mesma faculdade, porém em campus diferentes, fazia com que eles ansiassem muito mais um pelo outro, era bom ter uma certa distância, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma tortura.

Stan se ergueu e puxou Kyle para si, beijando-o, as mãos desceram da nuca para os ombros, e a boca abandonou os lábios do ruivo para chegar aos seus mamilos, onde a língua provou e os dentes apertaram.

 

— Oh, Stan... — Kyle gemeu, mordendo os lábios. — Por que você me fez esperar tanto...

 

Os dedos do ruivo afundaram nos cabelos negros macios, a luz do pôr do sol já dera lugar à parca claridade do anoitecer, era o último dia do ano e tudo o que Kyle queria era se perder em seu namorado.

 

— Mmhm...

 

A este ponto, Stan abriu as pernas, ele não precisava de preparo, e mesmo assim seu atencioso namorado espalhava lubrificante entre suas pernas sem abandonar seus lábios, os dedos de Kyle estavam quentes por conta do lubrificante que aquecia em contato com a pele, o ruivo espalhou também no pênis de Stan, brincando de leve, apenas testando a excitação do moreno, Stan gemeu outra vez quando a boca do ruivo desceu para o seu pescoço.

O ruivo escorregou o preservativo sob o olhar atento do moreno, Stan lambeu os lábios porque queria provar o membro de Kyle, e também queria que o ruivo o chupasse, mas sua urgência em ser preenchido era tão maior...

 

— Kye...

 

O ruivo colorou-se de joelhos na cama, entre as pernas de Stan a visão parecia muito melhor, ele bebeu da imagem entregue do moreno um momento antes de rodar as mãos em sua cintura e puxá-lo para si.

 

— Quero tanto você...

 

A ponta da ereção de Kyle pressionou na entrada de Stan, o calor do lubrificante já não podia ser reconhecido uma vez que o corpo inteiro de Stan começava a arder em chamas.

 

— Por favor... — Stan se moveu de encontro ao ruivo. — Oh... porra, Kye...

 

Quando Kyle sentiu-se afundando tão de repente, ele mordeu os lábios, o coração acelerando muito fortemente, não queria misturar seus gemidos aos do moreno, ele amava ouvir Stan, de todas as coisas que aconteciam durante o sexo, Kyle descobrira que fazer Stan gemer e murmurar entregue e incoerente era a melhor de _todas_ elas.

Então, tudo era calor, rodeando-os, tomando, envolvendo... o membro de Kyle escorregou de encontro ao fogo apertado que residia dentro de Stan e o coração do ruivo acelerou a níveis desesperadores, os braços de Stan correram para os ombros de Kyle, se apoiando, gemendo, sussurrando...

 

— Ahhhh... Kye... nhnnng... putamerda... por favor...

 

_Implorando_...

 

A mão do ruivo abandonou a cintura do moreno e apanhou o pênis cheio e coberto de lubrificante, o calor era muito intenso e Kyle já sentia uma gota de suor escorrendo pela sua têmpora em direção ao queixo.

Kyle manipulou a ereção de Stan, empurrando-se ao mesmo tempo, o moreno por si já estava entregue, a cabeça atirada para trás, embalando-se de encontro ao ruivo, Kyle mordia tanto os lábios... não querendo se deixar levar por seu desejo alucinado, clamando por autocontrole para poder apreciar a beleza de Stan, querendo se deleitar da pele morena e olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando com amor, queria se perder na plenitude de Stan, amá-lo tanto quanto pudesse, tanto quanto o moreno permitisse...

O suficiente para provar o quanto Stan era importante para ele... para demonstrar seu amor...

Kyle se empurrou, lenta e longamente, sentindo todo o interior do moreno apertando-o, o pênis em seus dedos já pulsava e o ruivo mais do que viu, ele sentiu, o corpo de Stan estremecer rente ao seu quando a ponta do pênis tocou no ponto certo no interior do moreno.

 

— Oh... Kye... porra, nhnnng... oh, Kye... Kye...

Stan sentiu a coerência começar a abandoná-lo, o aperto do pré-orgasmo já vencia e refulgia em cada partícula de seu corpo, os dedos de Kyle manipulavam seu pênis e ele sabia que estava perto demais, o ruivo inclinou-se contra ele exigindo seus lábios, e Stan abriu a boca em um gemido de prazer.

O clímax crescendo enquanto sentia suas paredes se apertaram rente ao membro de Kyle, que não o preenchia apenas fisicamente, Kyle ocupava agora seu corpo e seu coração, toda a sua existência reluzia e resplandecia de acordo com os movimentos dos quadris do ruivo.

Stan ergueu os olhos, observando seu namorado, Kyle parecia uma fera contida, domesticada até, ele movia-se gentilmente, devagar e certeiro, como uma desculpa pela semana em silêncio, pela semana de afastamento e carência, e Stan precisava muito gozar, então não interferiria no ritmo de Kyle, mas depois faria o ruivo transbordar em selvageria.

Porque Stan amava Kyle em sua essência, e gostava quando o ruivo era todo instinto e arrebatamento.

Kyle se reclinou, seus lábios tomaram os de Stan, o encaixe entre eles era tão perfeito que o moreno sentia as ondas da paixão sacudirem seu corpo, o que ele mais gostava sobre esse ato, era que Kyle sabia levá-lo a lugares inéditos todas as vezes, não importava o quanto ele se entregasse, era sempre uma novidade, sempre havia novas sensações.

Assim, do nada, seu corpo vibrou, Stan sentiu um suspiro em seu pescoço quando Kyle começou a mover-se erraticamente, o gozo transbordando nos dedos longos do ruivo, Stan abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, ele apenas sentiu o orgasmo lavando seu corpo, a paixão se espalhando de dentro dele, da ponta do membro, como uma explosão multicolorida, se derramando entre eles, o fôlego de Kyle apertando contra seu pescoço, os arrepios do ruivo já podiam ser sentidos contra sua própria pele morena tomada por calafrios.

Naquele momento, Kyle não sabia mais o que o controlava: Se era o prazer, a paixão, ou Stan...

O moreno se moveu contra ele, ondulando o corpo, se encaixando nele tão perfeitamente... Kyle apertou os olhos, o prazer de observar Stan em seu clímax, o próprio gozo de Kyle o assolando, sacudindo seu interior enquanto sentia a vibração o tomando, até que o orgasmo explodiu como se fossem fogos de artifício, e tudo ficou quente e branco.

Ele apertou Stan rente a si, e finalmente seu corpo caiu sobre o moreno.

 

— Deus, Kye... — Stan sussurrou. — Ainda acho que o Case não é tudo isso que você acha, e os Broncos estão em uma péssima temporada.

 

O ruivo respirava pesadamente, Stan esfregou as mãos entre as omoplatas do ruivo, observando muito de perto as sardas espalhadas nos ombros dele, depositando seus lábios ali para provar o suor doce e quente de quem acabara de satisfazer seu parceiro, o suor de quem acabara de irradiar e transferir toda sua paixão.

 

— Eu nunca disse que ele era bom... — O ruivo sorriu rente a pele do moreno. — Só não gosto quando você é irracionalmente ciumento.

 

Enquanto o fogo se transformava em brasas, Kyle apertou Stan em seus braços e rolou na cama puxando o moreno consigo, eles começaram a relaxar ainda com os corações acelerados, a saudade ainda não diluída, e o desejo estava longe de ser saciado, mas por agora, eles se afundaram na doce sensação de pertencer um ao outro, sem ciúmes, inseguranças e muito menos briguinhas desnecessárias.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Assim encerro minha participação na Style Week, foi MUITO DIVERTIDO e apesar de ter escrito poucas palavras, fiquei super satisfeita com o retorno e o carinho deste fandom que é o meu ~favorito~ neste site!
> 
> Desejo a todos vocês que me acompanham um FELIZ ANO NOVO! Que tudo venha melhor e que tenhamos mais esperança, amor e saúde!!
> 
> Eu amo cada um de vocês e quero o melhor para todos!!
> 
>  
> 
> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> ~> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> WOW, completei uma Shipping Week!!! Mesmo que atrasada, estou muito contente!!
> 
> COMENTEM!!  
> Os comentários de vocês são o meu maior tesouro!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> O post do lançamento do evento é este:
> 
> https://styleweek.tumblr.com/post/180259057534/style-week-prompt-list-december-16th-22nd
> 
> Se você leu, deixe um comentário!!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
